halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leon Sikowsky
} - November 2558= } }} |-| Unarmored= |caption= |spartantag= |homeworld= ( , ) |birth=May 14, 2532 |death= |gender=Male |height=6 feet, 4 inches |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |cyber=*Standard (2550—2553) * (2553—) |affiliation= * ** (formerly) ** *** ****Fireteam Valiant ** *** ****Special Activities Division *****Operational Detachment-Sigma |rank=Spartan Team Leader (SR-106) |specialty=Fireteam leader |battles=* ** **Sol Campaign *** * ** ** ** **Skirmish on Kolimar ** ***[[Attack on the UNSC Orphellion|Attack on the UNSC Orphellion]] ***Steinhold Rescue Operation ***Raid on New Zaječar ***Mission to New Babylonia ***Theras Outbreak |status=Active as of November 2558 |class=Class II }} Spartan Leon Sikowsky (callsign Valiant One) was a trooper who fought in the final days of the . After the war's conclusion, Sikowsky was selected to become a supersoldier, and was transferred to a new branch of the UNSC military known as . Sikowsky was placed in command of Fireteam Valiant shortly after. Biography Early Life Leon was born to Kaitlyn Sikowsky, a well-to-do delinquent teenage youth from , who became pregnant at the age of fifteen after an alcohol-fueled one-night-stand with a young man (whom she would later be unable to remember due to how drunk she was) at a house party in 2531. Becoming pregnant however motivated Kaitlyn to get her life together for the sake of her unborn child. Supported financially by her parents, Kaitlyn put renewed effort into her schoolwork, enough to enable her to make up for her earlier poor grades and get accepted to a local university there in the city several years later. From his birth, Leon was strange. He sometimes disliked being held as an infant. As a toddler, he would not play with his toys when others were around, and he preferred to organize his toys rather than to truly play with them as well. In school, he associated little with other children, and performed badly in his academics despite showing exceptional intelligence for his age. Concerned, Leon's school had him tested for Asperger Syndrome, a form of high-functioning autism, and the results were positive. After his diagnosis, Leon was placed in a special education program, which gave him access to adaptions in his academics, and also taught him how to better socialize with children his age. Thanks to the help of this program, Leon was able to do well in school and make plenty of friends. However, Leon never managed to have much luck in dating during his adolescence, despite plenty of interest. After graduating from high school, Leon decided to join the UNSC Army with his good friend Jacob Steinworth, whom was determined to help keep the looming threat from reaching . Military Service Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach = = After about one uneventful year following the completion of Leon's training, the Covenant finally arrived on Reach. an enormous Covenant invasion force secretly massing in , and Leon and Jacob found themselves being deployed as part of a massive offensive aimed at dismantling the Covenant invasion before it even began. Early in the battle, Leon's broke off from the main assault force to aid in the destruction of several Covenant that were preventing the from providing vital air support. Leon's platoon was deployed at a Covenant-occupied mining facility between the AA guns, and attempted to clear the building to allow ground forces to pass through it. However, the platoon quickly sustained heavy casualties, and were forced to evacuate the premises of the facility via . After dropping off their wounded at base camp, the remainder of Leon's platoon was redeployed to secure the ruins of one of the anti-aircraft guns, which had been destroyed by . However, after the destroyed and revealed in geosynchronous orbit above Ütközet, the UNSC began to hastily withdraw their forces from the region. Leon and Jacob were sent to their hometown of New Alexandria, which, being a major population center, would be a prime target for the Covenant invaders. = = Sure enough, New Alexandria fell under attack by four soon after the supercarrier over Ütközet was and arrived in orbit. The Corvettes began to deploy throughout the city, who quickly took control of key locations and making civilian evacuation difficult. Battle for Earth Post-Covenant War Becoming a SPARTAN Battle of Requiem New Phoenix Incident Requiem Campaign Transfer Attack on the UNSC Orphellion Joining Operational Detachment-Sigma Raid on New Zaječar Steinhold Rescue Operation Mission to New Babylonia Theras Outbreak Career Service Vitae |} Personality & Traits Leon Sikowsky was a dedicated soldier, fighting not for glory, money, or prestige, but to protect others and serve the the UEG and UNSC and its people. Unlike many SPARTAN-IVs, Sikowsky did not let becoming a Spartan go to his head, and he remained humble and down to earth, and looked down upon those Spartans whose egos swelled from their newfound abilities. Sikowsky tried to model himself after the Spartans of Sapphire Team whom he'd fought alongside during the war, and he encouraged his comrades to behave similarly. Due to his Aspergers, Sikowsky often struggled with being patient and maintaining his focus. Though this would improve over time, it would remain an area of weakness for him throughout his military career. However, when he did allow himself to stop, think, and analyze a situation, Sikowsky was an excellent tactician. Unlike many autistics, Sikowsky was very skilled at reading both people and situations, something which helped him greatly as a soldier and a leader. Socially, Sikowsky fared well, appearing mostly normal. However, he did exhibit a few quirks, such as a tendency towards overenthusiasm, and some minor obsessive-compulsive habits. While his friends and teammates became accustomed to these things, and a few, such as Annette Darvinshire, even found these traits endearing, others like found these habits annoying and would lose patience with Sikowsky very quickly. Equipment MJOLNIR Armor Weapons Gallery SikowskyMA5.png|Sikowsky's 2554 model MA5D assault rifle. Leon Stabby.png|Leon " " another SPARTAN-IV in . Leon Dakka.png|Sikowsky eliminates an opposing SPARTAN-IV in War Games. Sikowsky_Charge.png|Sikowsky during a combat operation in September of 2558. Trivia *After transferring to the UNSC Orphellion, Sikowsky repainted his MJOLNIR armor. This explains the difference between his armor's paint scheme in Halo 4 and Halo 5: Guardians. List of Appearances *''Halo: Terra Ignis'' **''Just Different'' *''Halo: Ad Infinitum'' **''Network Updates'' *''Halo: Upheaval'' *''Halo: Vae Victis'' (non-canon) *''Survival of the Fittest'' (non-canon) **''Season 5'' (non-canon) **''Season 6'' (non-canon) Category:Characters Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Males